Haunting, Temp on Lock down!
by thanidoe
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished. When Death and an old friend return to resurrect, everything changes.   OC/Nuada   R/R please!  This story is temporarily ON HOLD, sorry, be back at it soon!


Five Years Earlier…

"Clean this shit hole up!" The dark woman near screamed as she entered the catacombs of Bethmorian secrets. The short thing one could identify as a troll scoffed at her, "Humans and your insufferable language." He spoke out in his own tongue. Death sat a bony hand on the average sized woman whom appeared of no real threat besides her beauty, timeless as some may want to say. "You have grown careless over the centuries, dear.." She said in plain American English, only turning her head slightly to acknowledge the eternal being that loomed over her in height and purpose. The being chuckled at her, all of its eyes focused on the two stone bodies before them. "Yes well you have no room to talk, dear. You were late after all, hm?" Its figure barely grazed the floor as it walked, no, glided to the stone man. A man whom used to look up to the skies in happiness, he, and another, were not dead, not just yet. The woman's heels clicked with every step and even then she was hardly heard above or below the ruckus the trolls were making. Despite her pencil skirt and loose silk white blouse, she near emitted such a warmth that even the scum of hell would fear for her touch.

"It's almost your Gods birth date, right?" Death almost cackled at the question he posed to the young woman, whom was not very young at all. The sharp winter wind blew into the catacombs from outside, she had not even shivered not stirred at the sudden coolness that crept from behind her. She herself would find amusement in this question.

"Yes, his son." She pulled up her sleeve to look at her newest scar, it snaked around her wrist in a beating pace that matched her heart, dare she had one. Kira let her arm drop and quickly turned around and began back outside for a quick smoke, "Hurry up D, this isn't going to be easy." She met Manning's shivering presence as her foot reached the entrance to the caves and at once he was startled by her calm demeanor in the blizzard conditions. "Once they awake from slumber at the base, begin the negotiations, soon enough, you will find what your looking for."

"And you swear Hellboy won't find out?" He asked, shaking out of fear and the cold around his pudgy body.

She chuckled again, "He is into an issue."

IAMALINE-

This is how our world began, this woman, this visionary, this legend. Some say she was a God send from a realm only Death could tell you about, and others claim to have her phone number. Either way, she was a spec in the timeline that began the peace between humans and the world the no longer owned.

In the past two years there had been one thousand and fifty three laws were created, changed, or removed to those that surrounded the humans. They suspected that they owned the world, that they were the beginning and the end to what was their home, little did they know, they were only space fillers. Humans had been created just as many of similar anatomy had, it was only centuries before the hole in their heart grew to a considerable size, thus their territory of this once beautiful Gaia had grown as well. See that's what she called it too, Gaia, her true mother, though she was created in the womb as any other child. But her story comes later.

After Prince Nuada and his sister had risen from their slumber, BPRD took them under and as the Fey rulers, peace had been drawn, but not without consequences. Humans were stubborn, it took many months to convince them of the better, but when diseases had become less occurring and the air cleared from bustly industrial cities, they began to see, selfishly as usual, their plus in the whole equation. Of course there were those few radicals who held on to their ignorance, but they were easily dealt with. Oil began to remain in the ground, they found new ways to recycle the gas guzzling cars and traded them in for electric ones, and in few other parts of the world, bikes had become very popular.

In all the transition, many things indeed were beginning to chance. Many fast food corporations had become outlawed in the world such as Yum brands and the famous golden arched clown food. In this, uproar followed, and then obesity began to decline, it wasn't significant, but it seemed people began to care; they began to become better for themselves. Values became the leading moral in America as well many other countries instead of the economy, although it was booming over the brim of having too much money to deal with. In three years Africa rose out of the shadows and many third world countries had become inhabited first in the great migration of non-human beings. The Elves inhabited most of Canada at this point, desired after its luscious greenery. Africa was a troll merchant's paradise, which brought the continent as a whole out of poverty and famine, but there was still much work to be done. Europe was a melting pot of inter species fashion and a bubbling pot of new ideas and innovation. America was a playground for its primal purpose, the American Dream. Those that migrated there took advantage and turned it into a nearly all green society, buildings were renovated to reflect the earth around them and everything was becoming so solar some children didn't even know what gas was these days.

Yes, life was good, but there was a boiling point to all the blessings of the world, at some point, something had to give.

"Thank you Becky, I am here in Australia where it seems the population has drastically begun to fall like a wildfire. All over the continent cases are being turned over to the best scientists for a cure to this disease that has cut the population here in half and – COUGH – Excuse me, and its not likely to stop any time soon. Now joining me here is…"

In the fifth year of Gaia's good luck, Australia was hit with a super virus, which took no mercy in choosing its victims, human or not, though they were the first hit, weak bodied and whatnot. Cancer and HIV/AIDS had become a minimal problem with foreign intelligence in the fight against these killers, but sitting in the shadows was an old and deadly foe that had no cure, and was seemingly no real threat til the day came that death was working overtime. Small Pox. It came back stronger, sitting in the bodies of new victims, festering with new weapons and more lasting effects on those it touched. The world feared the worst as it seemed nothing was there to stop this murder of Gaia's happiness. But in fact, that was not the problem what so ever. Not even the beginning.

-**FOURYEARSINTOHAPPINESS-**

"I don't get it…" Nuala sat a hand on Abe's shoulder and he grasp it in comfort and frustration. She had not touched him in a longing for understanding or information, but to make sure he was all right at heart, to know she was there. "No matter how many times I wrap this child up in this cotton package, he seems to soil himself even further.."

Nuala chuckled at her husband and tickled the child's stomach, to which it seemed to throw up a bit in a fit of laughter, Abe looked mortified, "Nuala what did you do to it..?"

Nuala giggled, throwing up her hands in embarrassment and stood from sitting on the couch next to Abe, "Sorry! I'll go get his mother." She stepped over the little girl that amused herself with spitting up fireballs, harmless until she actually learned to use it. Liz was seen cuddling with Hellboy on the back porch of the winter cabin, though it was considerably large and had many rooms as if for a party. She knocked on the door frame blushing slightly, regretting to disturb their happiness with each other. "Ah, Sorry Elizabeth but…"

"Abe..! What did I tell you about touching my kid?" HB yelled before she even got to finish. Liz giggled and watched him walk in the cabin half dressed, just as warm as she was though it was snowing furiously outside, which they were, outside. Liz looked at Nuala amused, "We have a theory that Abe makes them wet themselves.." She admitted, which explained HB's odd attitude about the situation.

"I don't even want to know how that works..." Both women laughed at it all, casual as they've had many years to perfect it.

Piercing the howling wind, it came like a sirens song and was blatantly obvious even to any human ear. Both woman turned to discomfort as they stared out into the English Canadian countryside, pine tree's lining their view almost completely. Then the darkness crept out from behind the trees like a blanket of some sort, eyes smoldering red and hair like spikes that outlines it large body obviously against the white landscape. Liz's hand lit up instantly, her skin beginning to glow an off shade as she was readying herself to protect all that she had loved.

Nuada had come without a second wasted, creeping between the two women with his sword at his side and hair pulled back in a loose and low ponytail, shirtless but sporting his elven combat pants, which resembled those of any ninja you would find in any movie. He moved calmly toward the beast and it moved toward him, no fear, no hesitation, almost...nonchalant?

Fire began to spout from random areas of the beast body, soon effulging its entire body, just as Liz would; Nuala would leave to go get HB. The fire grew upward, which hinted that the beast may be standing upright by now, the snow melting beneath it's feet, bringing it down a few feet. Nuada stopped to watch. The fire then began to weaken, its size becoming thinner, soon enough, it blew out like a candle, revealing an average height woman with medium curly black hair, though grazed with gray hairs although she was no older than at least twenty-eight at most. Her skin was desirably tan, though hinted at her blood of interracial decent. Her eyes were very dark, almost an onyx color and her clothes, a simple spaghetti strap long white dress that hung loosely on her body. Nuada was beyond confused and Liz and HB looked at her with the same exact look. It didn't take long to notice the deep gash on hr back as she turned obviously to show him why her face was covered in sweat and tears "Help me..." She spoke in his tongue!

He rushed to catch her, chucking his sword back to the porch in the process and swept her up bridal style, carrying her bloody and unconscious form back to the cabin steps, what were they to do next?

**IAMALINE-**

Nuala's pale hand swept a thick strand of hair from the woman's closed eyes, watching her rest on her stomach as Nuada worked on the woman's back. It was much worse than they had apprehended. The large cut slid from the back of her head, somewhat splitting her hair to a certain point, to the base of her back, whom ever did this had no intention on keeping her alive. Nuada slid the stitching needle through her skin carefully, thankful that she was unconscious or this room would be a lot less quiet.

"I've seen her before..." Nuala broke the silence first; Abe looked up from the vitals he took from the woman with curiosity, his large blue eyes blinking attentively. "Usually my memory is not a problem and yet..." she rubbed her forehead in mild frustration.

"Would you like me to search for it for you?" he posed, setting his clipboard on the coffee table. Basically they had turned a spare bedroom into a mini clinic, Abe was smart enough to know how to react and Nuada had learned from watching his own wounds being dressed for so long. The rest of the group rested downstairs in the living room, waiting, confused, and curious with they're new visitor.

Nuala nodded, "Yes please..." She and Abe had such a bond with each other it near severed that bond between Nuada and herself. Speaking of Nuada, he looked up from the woman's back, having similar thoughts as his sister, although he couldn't be as sure as she was.

Abe sat on the floor in front of Nuala and joined hands with her, Nuada had no interest in observing such a spiritual moment between the two and went back to his work. Within seconds Abe's gasp brought his eyes back to the two of them, were they done so soon?

Abe looked up at his wife in mild fright and a confusion that surpassed the look he gave this woman when she had first arrived; he now understood why Nuala could not remember. "When you both…passed, all those years ago..." he began, the first fragment coming out hoarse and blanketed in his hesitation to say it, "...She was there, with Death." The Prince and Princess' looked at him almost frightened, though it was much more apparent in Nuala's face. "But that's not all. As you both were children, so was she, with you all. Playing."


End file.
